


You're Dating???

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marauders' Era, POV Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Everyone knows that, no matter how James and Sirius act, they're just friends. ...Right?





	You're Dating???

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: "Holy mother of nachos I just read your latest fic and I'm pretty sure I died inside it was amazing!!!! Here's a prompt: I know that it's a common prongsfoot trope to have everyone painfully aware of James' and Sirius' love for each other, but what it was the opposite? Jamie and Sirius have been dating since like 3rd year and nobody knew that their affectionate relationship was actually romantic and one day they do/say something and everyone is just like "What the fuck, you're dATING?!""
> 
> Originally posted on [tumblr](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com/post/164770804020/holy-mother-of-nachos-i-just-read-your-latest-fic)

Remus watched Sirius and James cuddle in the common room, squished onto a too-small armchair, and shook his head. Neither of them were ever going to get a boyfriend or girlfriend if they kept acting like that. Although, he supposed, they were always going to be close (if not  _ this _ close). Whoever each of them ended up with would just have to deal with that. 

He turned back to his work, figuring that there was no immediate need to change. Both of them were perfectly happy going to Hogsmeade with each other, and spending all the rest of their time together. 

...But if that changed Remus would help them out. Partially because he was a good friend, and partially because if both of them were confused messes his life would be significantly more difficult. 

* * *

Mary asked Sirius to the Winter Dance, and Remus thought that  _ finally _ they would have a life outside of each other and the Marauders. Not that it was wrong for them to be good friends, but they desperately needed something else in their lives, in his opinion. 

Except Sirius smiled his rejection smile and Remus wanted to kick something. “Sorry, Mary, I’m taken.” 

“Oh.” Mary didn’t seem too bothered, thank Merlin, but she was definitely curious. “By who?” 

“By me, of course,” James answered, grinning and throwing an arm around Sirius’s shoulders. 

Sirius nodded sagely. “James Potter, love of my life and father of my future children.” He gave James a loud smacking kiss on his cheek to punctuate the claim. 

Mary rolled her eyes, but it was in good humour. “I’m sorry I asked.” 

Remus apologised to her later, saying he was sorry that they were such oblivious gits. He shook his head. “I swear, sometimes I think they’ll be so busy joking with each other that they’ll never date.” 

Mary laughed. “I’m sure once we’re out of Hogwarts they’ll be more receptive to that sort of thing.” 

“One can only hope. Thanks Mary.” 

“No problem, Rem. By the way, I happen to know that Benjy would say yes to invite to the dance from you.” 

Remus perked up and promptly forgot about the idiocy of two of his best mates as he worked about securing his own date to the dance. 

James and Sirius did show up to the dance together (to no one’s surprise), and were attached at the hip the whole time. Merlin, if Remus didn’t know better, he’d think they were dating with the way they were carrying on. 

* * *

It was an ordinary Friday when Remus entered the Common Room to find Sirius on James’s lap. Unfortunately, this was a regular occurrence. Remus’s original idea that they’d stop sometime in fifth year had long since been eviscerated, mostly due to the fact that it was now seventh year and they  _ still hadn’t stopped _ . 

Neither Remus nor anyone else paid them much mind, accustomed by now to such displays. Of course then Sirius laughed, loud and delighted, drawing everyone’s attention to the pair so they could witness Sirius snogging James’s face off. 

“What the bloody hell!” 

“What?” James asked, looking disgruntled at being interrupted (even though they were in the Common Room when they had a perfectly good-- and empty-- dormitory upstairs). 

“When did this happen?” 

Sirius rolled his eyes and absently played with James’s hair. “When did what happen, Moony?” 

Remus spluttered, eventually saying, “This!” while he gestured at them. 

“Well I believe I was born in November of--” 

“Not that! You two, you were snogging.” 

“And…?” James asked. 

“Since when did you decide to start snogging each other?” Remus was very aware that his voice was starting to sound hysterical, but, well, he was becoming hysterical. 

“Er, third year? Kissing wasn’t exactly interesting before that. Why’re you panicking Moony, you’ve always known.” 

“I have not!” he squeaked. 

“Really?” Sirius asked, confused. “How is that possible, we never hid it.” 

“I thought you were just really close,” he mumbled, and even though it had been what he believed the entire time, it sounded lame now. He was pretty certain he was in shock. 

“I’m sitting in his lap,” Sirius said slowly, “and you thought we were just best mates?” 

Face flushing, Remus nodded. 

Sirius blinked at him. “You’re not as smart as I thought you were, then. It’s the fall of an empire,” he confided in James, who nodded wisely. Sirius assessed him for a minute before stage-whispering, “I think we’ve made him speechless.” 

“It certainly looks that way.” 

Remus, for his part, just continued to stand there dumbly, looking at them with wide eyes. Come to think of it, ‘shocked’ didn’t quite cover how he was feeling. 

“Well, Moony,” James said, “we’re going up to our dorm, I’m sure you’ll thaw out in a few minutes.” 

...It took longer than a few minutes. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to send in a prompt of your own!


End file.
